This invention relates to lead free projectiles. Specifically, this invention relates to lead free projectiles that are significantly less dense than previous lead containing projectiles. More specifically, this invention relates to lead free projectiles that are significantly less dense than previous lead free projectiles, which were designed to approximate the theoretical density of lead.
Because lead is a potential source of environmental problems and health concerns, there is a need for lead free projectiles and ammunition, as well as a method of manufacturing such lead free projectiles and ammunition. Frangible lead free projectiles are useful in indoor shooting ranges, and reduce any potential problems resulting from airborne lead dust, as well as reducing costly environmental cleanup. Non frangible lead free projectiles are useful in hunting and other outdoor activities, especially when such activities occur in environmentally sensitive areas.
Previous lead free projectiles were conceived, designed, configured and manufactured to simulate, as accurately as possible, the theoretical density of lead. Such simulation was previously thought to be desirable so that a shooter would not perceive a great difference between the feel of shooting a projectile containing lead and one that is lead free. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,331, Lowden et al. disclose a lead free projectile designed to closely approximate the density of lead by incorporating a denser than lead component and a less dense than lead component.
One solution to the need for lead free projectiles has been the use of a compacted, unsintered admixture of metal particles comprising tungsten and at least one other metal selected from the group of iron and copper. However, the admixture process and the use of tungsten adds to the cost of manufacturing such projectiles.